Gun Powder Treason
by LadyCerise1891
Summary: 15 and dating the brother of the boy she had originally though she'd end up with wasn't Hermione's plan for her life up until she was in the thick of it. Fred, the ultimate jokester, is her boyfriend. Maybe. - All Muggle. A/U. One-Shot. Sequel to A Bloke to Consider.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I may continue write small bits of this universe. And they won't all be Fred and Hermione. For now, I just wanted to warn you this one is and has a massive fluff disclaimer.

Oh, and JK Rowling owns all the things.

* * *

The castle was impeccably maintained. It had been carefully cared for and there were strategic repairs and updates made, all fantastically accomplished with out altering the original facade or floor plan. This being acknowledged, the castle that acted as Hogwarts Academy of Excellence was a bloody big oven when the weather turned to summer.

Hermione was not happy about tests being over. Granted it meant she could go outside and have a reprieve from the smouldering and suffocating heat that was Hogwarts constant state when term was nearing its end. Still, it meant there was time on her hands, with no committed compass forward until the following week. Then noise and frivolity would accost her ears as she prepared for, mapped out and got a leg up on the next fall term.

Also, it meant that she was that much closer to saying good bye to Fred. She felt the corners of her mouth lift in a tiny smile, even the general vain of thought was sad. He always made her smile what he called her "sneaky" smile. His smile, really.

She moved swiftly down the corridor, last test of the day done and over with. She slowed momentarily at the sound of ruckus laughter that came through one of the large windows from the small courtyard outside. Peaking around a supporting column, she observed the object of her simultaneous joy and pain. If writers over the centuries were to be believed, and she was a hopeless romantic at heart, this was what love was meant to feel like.

He laughed loudly as Lee Jordan cursed at him from the ground. A foot ball rolled her way, but she remained inside and some what out of view. Still, when his head whipped around, he wasn't looking at the ball. He was looking at her pillar.

He jogged forward and retrieved the ball. He shot her a wink, which she responded to by scratching her nose. His face would have split in half if it were actually physically possible for it to do so, his smile had expanded that much more at their silent correspondence.

Later that night she went through the motions of checking her assigned corridors for students. Satisfied that the halls were sufficiently clear, she made her way toward an unused set of class rooms. One quick sweep of the area and she shoved a door open and slipped inside with practiced swiftness.

Hands pulled her into a warm and welcoming embrace as soon as the door latched behind her. He swung her around, deftly lifting her on to an old desk that had been cleared of its thick layer of dust by them by the time the first quarter was nearing its end. Hands met waists, got caught in hair, cradled faces and groped places that she had stopped blushing in embarrassment over rather quickly after they'd started their affair.

She'd wanted to say something immediately after the incident on the train. Even though she had slightly fancied him since she was 11 and found him devilishly handsome, she had so many questions and concerns. It had taken everything she had to agree to give it a shot. Once she'd decided that he could be a better option than Ron, her sanity nearly unravelled at his methodical destruction of her restraint.

She'd found the room by accident. He'd taken to following her around during her evening corridor checks. She'd turned down a random hallway, urgency making her antsy and suspicious of spying parties. When he had started in on how he would need her help navigating the library, for the third time that patrol, she finally lost all sense.

Grabbing him the collar with her right hand, she pulled them against a random door and kissed him with a feverish intensity she'd had no clue she was capable of. Her left hand worked, though rather sloppily, on the knob. She felt it stick once it unlatched and shoved backwards. Whether Fred caught on or not, she never found out, he had grabbed her waist and had rather forcefully guided her into him before sending them both in the opposite direction with the aid of his own pelvic movement.

Her mind had been aware enough to take note of two things. The first being that she was snogging one half of the dynamic duo that had spent almost their whole academic career fighting the very institutions she studiously enjoyed. And lastly, her body weight was not going to be enough to dislodge the class room door her possible secret boyfriend was unabashedly snogging her against.

Functioning on autopilot, she shoved him backwards, pivoted and threw her weight against Fred's. They both fell against the stubborn door and found themselves continuing into the newly accessed room. He was in control enough to pull away and work the door closed. She had taken the opportunity to get in a few deep breathes to clear her mind so she could assess the situation her treacherous hormones had gotten her fixed in.

Fred watched her from the door as she slowly turned around the room. He was quiet as she took in the dust that layered every surface. She paused when she was facing him again, finger scratching her nose in a nervous way she was sure he'd never seen before. When she finally raised her eyes to his, he'd sent her a cheeky wink.

"You know, I just snogged you good and proper against this door." He pounded his fist against the aforementioned wooden structure as if it would make whatever was happening more real. "You're welcome for that, by the way. You know, you're mine, right? No going back now."

"Right. You sure?" His response was an overly exaggerated guffaw. "Bad joke. Sorry. Seriously, though, how are we going to tell the others? What will Harry, Ron and Ginny say?"

He'd laughed for real at that. "Oh, we aren't telling them. At least not until the year is over. Don't try and change my mind, pet. For one, Ronniekins will blow a gasket. He's a wreck as it is. All the time, these days it seems, and this would be just too much for his fragile state." He then sent her a look that she quickly began to crave at the most inappropriate times. "And, I want everyone in complete ignorance so I can keep doing this with out having to look over my shoulder for prying eyes."

Her squeal at being picked up and grunt that followed as she landed on the desk behind her were the first of many questionable noises they would make in that room through out the year. Those varied sounds had ranged widely in intensity and repetition as time had gone on. There were even rumours circulating after a time that that portion of the school was haunted. When any version would become a topic of conversation, she would scratch her nose, he would wink and then they'd continue on as normal.

Ginny had caught on rather quickly, sadly. "Oh, what fresh hell is this?" Hermione shot her eyes to the girl beside her at breakfast on the morning the new school legend had started to circulate. "You're having a go at my expense, right? It's not for real? Like, not for really real."

George mirrored her curled lip. "It's disgusting, right? I'm not the only one sickened, then. Good. Solidarity in numbers."

Hermione waxed confused for a second but conceded easily with a blush that coloured her whole face and neck. Ginny groaned and shoved her plate away. She didn't look at either of them directly for weeks and would take to yelling random football facts rather loudly when "Moaning Myrtle" was the topic of general conversation.

Harry had been her unwitting saving grace. Whenever Ginny was with Michael, he would cause such a confusing scene that all prior conversations ceased. From that point on, she was always to preoccupied handling Harry's unhinged mood swings to notice Fred and Hermione sneaking about behind everyone's backs.

These thoughts weighed on her that night. It took the steam out of her as she went through the motions of snogging Fred. And, even if she was skilled at silencing it, a voice in the back of her mind raised the old question of why Fred had really suggested they keep their encounters a secret.

He was a flirt. She knew this and thought little of it. He'd been that way since she met him. He'd have a fling here and there but the details had always been known by the whole school. It had almost been like he was egging people on to try and spread rumours more outrageous than the truth he was putting out there. Not her, though. He kept her hidden away, even after nearly 8 months of dating.

"You know, pet, I can do this all myself. Still, I think we both know it's more enjoyable when you contribute as well." Fred raised himself up on his elbows and kissed her nose. "What's weighing on your mind? I usually have you absently muttering in Latin by now."

She tried to reignite the heat these moments usually had, but couldn't make her normal gusto for the activity come to muster. "I just think it's time we talked. I have some concerns." He gave her a serious nod, that was contradicted his hand skimming her exposed belly with deft fingers. "Bad sport, Fred. Go over to that desk, there."

He dropped his head to lay a quick kiss on her collar bone but humoured her. "What is it, Hermione?" She avoided looking at him and readjusted the hem of her shirt and sweater. "Come on. You're killing me over here. You just used two statements responsible for the deaths of roughly 83 percent of happy couples, globally, every year"

"Be realistic, Fred. I don't think it's that high. 67 percent, at the most." She could see his shoulders ease up as she fired a joke in return. "I just wanted to know:m if we're ever going to come clean? About us, I mean."

He pondered her for a moment and shrugged. "I think we have a good thing here, you and me. Why would you wanna rock the boat?" She wondered if she could hide the growing hurt from her eyes. "Oh, pet, not like that. Never like that."

She flinched, ashamedly, as his hands gently cupped her jaw. "What I mean is, there's so much freedom to sneaking around. It's just us, and George and Ginny and Harry, but I digress. No one else to question and prod and poke and warp this."

There was a twinkle in his eye that only shown when he was about to pull off a prank. It was anticipation for the reaction of his audience. The potential for shock and awe igniting a fire in him that, otherwise, only appeared when they were alone.

"You want the greatest potential for an audience." His responding grin was impish and shown his pride of her for her deduction. "Oh, God. Fred! What are you plotting?"

"A gunpowder treason." He leaned forward, blue eyes too bright and genuine to allow her to stay frustrated. "Remember, remember I adore you."

"Oh, god. Fred, you're such a dork!"

She regretted the end of that encounter. It was quite the opposite of how she'd been feeling prior to their meeting, but that's how it was with Fred. He had a way of calming her nerves and renewing her faith in his genuine nature.

The end of year dinner was more enjoyable than usual. Fred had decided he'd let his brother, at her insistence, go long enough with out being properly harassed. So, to her astonishment and introverted joy, he'd sat jovially beside and did what he did best with girls: flirt. Since Ron was unbearably thick at times, he couldn't understand that a) what Fred was doing was flirting or b) why it made him so cross. It amused everyone, even her.

"Why are you taking this, Hermione? Why are you letting him talk to you like that?" His face was such a humorous mix of concern and jealousy, she almost smiled. "What's that look for? Hex him."

She gingerly tapped her fork on her plate and considered him. "Hex him? Do you think I'm some form of witch?"

His ears went scarlet and his shoulders stiffened as he went on the defensive. "I didn't mean that. I meant, you know, tell him off. Give him an earful!"

She considered Fred with as clinical an air as possible. "Hmm. No." Ron blanched and repeated her chirp, only harsh and questioning. "That's what I said, Ronald. No. There's a version of this scenario where, being a living, breathing girl of 15, I would like to flirt with the good looking boy next to me. Hint: that's this version."

He sputtered as Fred beamed her way. "Good looking? He's not good looking. You don't think George is good looking, and they're twins. So, that's that."

She felt her mouth slip slightly at his tone of finality. "No. George is fine, cute if I'm being generous. No offence." The aforementioned twin shook his head a smile similar in size to his brother's lighting up his own face. "Fred is good looking, if being I'm being modest."

She locked eyes with youngest Weasley boy. The challenge was cast his way. He licked his lips in an attempt to stall either accepting her challenge or letting it fall dead to the universe.

"So, what am I, then? Since you're being so generous with your opinion. Come on! Enlighten us."

Fred's face was eager, she was shaking with the ramifications of the wrong answer. "Ronald, you have fantastic potential which I greatly fear will never be realised. Your too dim to your own vanity, and too self absorbed to see your faults. Happy, you great prat?"

She made a show of getting up, which it only partially was, and stormed from the dining hall. She moved to the common room for the Gryffindor wing. She allowed herself a chuckle at Ron's expense, but only a small burst, as she finished her packing for the trip home the next morning.

She then settled onto a couch with a book. She was at ease with world. After a half hour had passed, by the clock over the fire place, she felt a kiss be pressed into her hair.

"The academy thanks you for your commitment to the role. We would like to present you with this reward for best leading lady in a comedic tragedy." Hands guided her face around and Fred kissed her sweetly for a fraction of a second before transition to kissing her soundly.

"I graciously accept." They were a breath apart as their foreheads rested against each other. "Quite frankly, its an honour just to be nominated."

He rolled his eyes and climbed over the back of the couch to slide in next to her. "As if you would accept a mere nomination. Honestly, we somewhat only awarded you the title so that you wouldn't kill us."

"Well, I would say that was rather wise of the academy." Feeling emboldened by the end of term, and the start of summer, she grabbed him by his sweater. Pulling him on top of her she positioned his hips between hers. "A comedic tragedy, seriously? I would have never guessed you to be so dramatic."

Something was stirring behind Fred's usually smiling eyes. He supported himself above her on his forearms and looked her over with a sombre smile. Sighing, he gave her a chaste Eskimo kiss before shifting off of her.

"Fred?"

He scratched the back of his neck and looked at her sideways. "'Mione, I graduate this year. I won't be coming back." She nodded and had learned throughout her friendship with Harry and Ron to let him get there at his own pace. "I won't see you at breakfast, lunch and dinner. I won't get to harass Ron and Ginny whenever I want. That room, that desk, will regain its dust and the door will once again be stuck."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Fred."

"I'm not afraid. George and I have a solid plan and space and funding." She hummed and smiled affectionately. "I'm worried, actually. I don't want you to exist without me. George and I aren't the same person, and we aren't interchangeable. I'm worried that, without us here to remind you lot, remind you most importantly, you'll forget. We won't be Fred and George, we'll become Fred-and-George."

She was going to tell him what a rubbish concern that was, but the set of his mouth made the words catch in her throat. It was such a sad turn of his lips. By the time she found her voice again, the common room had begun to fill with their peers, all keyed up and chatty about their various departures the following day. Her window to assure him gone, she could only offer him a sincerely adoring smile. His returning one was resigned, but it was quickly replaced by the usual jokester mask.

She didn't really see him the next day, or on the train ride home. He would ambush her with quick kisses, gone before she could either return the favour or call his name. His behaviour was concerning, but not surprising. She'd caught glimpses of his darkening mood all throughout they're last week, but had hoped he'd realise on his own how superfluous his concerns were.

"'Mione?" She paused in gathering her things, Kings Cross bustling outside the train. "Is Fred-?"

She gave a Harry a shrug. "I think it's really hitting him that he's not going back next year. Oh, are you staying at Weasley's? Ginny's invited me since I'm attending the graduation party for the guys."

He nodded, clearly confused by her change in topic. "So, you don't want to talk about it? You?"

She gave him her best clueless face. "I honestly have no idea what you're on about, Harry. Are you really saying you want to talk about feelings?"

He hesitantly shook his head and let her lead them out of the car. Ron had been dragged away by Ginny ages ago since their mother had a tradition of becoming emotional when her children accomplished anything. The boys graduating was a big thing, so they had fled from the train before it had even come to a full stop as to avoid as many of their friends seeing the embarrassing outpouring of motherly affection as possible.

"Yeah, just that first week. Then it's back to my aunt and uncle's." She winced at the near tangible pain that roughened his voice. "Last two weeks at the Burrow, though. That's something."

She stopped where she was and pulled him into a tight hug, as she had several times that year after his god father had passed. Sirius hadn't been the same after Harry's parents had died, in out of prison for petty theft and outstanding DUI's. It had finally become too much this year, just when he and Harry were getting close. The service had been small and intimate and Harry had to live with yet another loss every day since.

"It is something."

He nodded and faked a smile for her benefit. She hugged him, again, and began her trek off the train. Fred caught her in the crowd, though, and Harry rolled his eyes. Fred nodded his way before pulling her further into the throng.

"Fred?" He manoeuvred them to an alcove and kissed her then, thuroughly and eagerly. "Well, never mind then."

"You need to go along with whatever happens after this moment, yeah?" She was about to ask what he was on about, but he kissed her the way he knew would disrupt her normal brain functions. "No questions."

"Uh?" She licked her lips and kissed him once more, as if her mouth needed reassurance it was him before it would form words. "Yes, right. Gun powder treason."

He nodded and guided her back through the mayhem of the station. "Found her. Granger got lost. Wondered clean off, didn't she, Harry?"

Harry was quicker on the up take since Fred hadn't distracted him with kisses, for which she was grateful. "Suppose so. One minute she's there in front of me, next whisked off by the crowd. Must be tired, or had her head knocked. Looks a bit dazed if you ask me. Did you see anything, Fred?"

"No, Harry. No I didn't." The dark haired boy shrugged, smirking as he joined Ron toward the front of the group. "Cheeky bastard in his old age, isn't he?"

Hermione hummed and moved with Ginny, sending one last look toward Fred. They took two cars like the summer before and stopped to overnight it at a B'n'B. The morning they arrived at Ottery St. Catchpole, there was a new sibling to greet them. A very attractive, older sibling, she noted, that she'd only ever glimpsed in photos.

"Ah, Bill, dear." He leaned down to hug his mother, but his eyes looking passed her and made surprisingly hostile contact with Fred's. "Bill, this is Harry and Hermione. They're the boys friends-."

"My girlfriend!" Fred's eyes were still locked with Bills as the words echoed in the newly silenced country side. "Yup. So, whatever news Bill has it cannot top that. Shall we?"

"You git bastard!"

Mrs. Weasley seemed to simply ignore the shock she'd just been in. "Bill! Apologise. Fred, that is not funny. Harassing any of your brothers is no way to start your summer holiday."

Hermione's eyes were on Ron, as were Harry's. She could see his mental gears turning, moods and thoughts and incidents and scenarios all being worked through faster than she'd ever witnessed. He settled on disbelief.

"Good one, mate. You should see her face!" He pointed to her lazily, but noticed that his brothers were still glaring at each other. "Seriously, Fred, look at her before the rage sets in. How long have you been waiting to pull that one, anyway? Fred?"

He finally looked to Hermione who took a deep breath, and dug in. "Yup! We've been dating since the Halloween ball. Fred Weasley, your son, is my boyfriend."

All hell broke loose. It was beautiful and she couldn't stop smiling as Fred accepted the varying versions of rage, shock and relief. He threw his arm around her and kissed her hair before grabbing her over night pack from her and heading in to the Burrow. His family, with the exception of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, followed. The ruckus woke the world and the field came back to life around them.

"Oh, Hermione." The older woman hugged her whilst releasing an exhausted sighed. "Are you sure, dear? You can tell me if he bullied you into this to torture Ron. A start of holiday entertainment? No? No. Oh, God. This is going to be the worst summer yet."

Ginny nudged her as her mother began muttering the possibilities under her breath. "She'll be certified by the end of next week, you watch. Just, don't get openly gross now that it's out of the bag. I never want to hear anything worse than the "Moaning Myrtle" legend, you get me?"

That snapped Mrs. Weasley out of her panic induced trance. "What's that, dear? Moaning Myrtle?"

"Oops!"


	2. Epilogue

The tapping on the window had been bothering her nearly 5 minutes. She groaned, thrusting her nose into her book, words blurring, in an effort to ignore him. She blinked and tried to focus, even as Ginny gruffly made her way to the window and opened it.

"You live here you, you daft baboon," she bellowed down to the yard below. "Just come and plead through the door like the miserable bastard you are."

"Just get her to the window, Ginny. I'm being ridiculous on purpose. It's romantic." She snorted. "Oh, what would you know? I read those miserable excuses for short stories you've written. You wouldn't know romance if it kicked you in the teeth."

"Oh, right. Sure, and you pulled this from a film? That's real original."

Hermione shut her book and made her way over to the window. "Hold up you two. Fred, you've read all her short stories?" She narrowed her gaze at him as she leaned out the window. "Even the sketchy early ones about Harry?"

Fred nodded exaggeratedly and signaled her to come down. "I can open your eyes to a whole new world of poorly written, Ginny Weasley original works. Come on, love. You know you're keen."

"Now, don't be too hasty. He's clearly lying." Ginny tried catching her as she hastily made her way across the room to the door. "You wouldn't honestly let him bait you like that would you? He couldn't even grovel properly. He stole it from a film."

"Well, that's true." Hermione quickly got away and began her quick exit of the house. "Really, Ginny, it is rather romantic."

She jogged over to him and paused at his side. "So, I'm down here. Now what?"

"Trust me?" She crossed her arms and raised her brows. "Well, I can't fault you for that. Just give me an hour, max, of unquestionable trust and I'll not argue your decision after."

She shrugged and signaled him to lead the way, keeping her arms crossed to discourage touching. She wasn't sure she would be able to keep her stony consideration of him if they were touching. The least amount of familiarity, the easier she felt she'd  
/be able to stay frustrated at him.

"Are you going to start?" She clenched her fists against her ribs. "You only have an hour."

"Oh, 'Moine." He nudged her and she jumped. "I won't need the hour for that. I don't need more than 15 minutes, really."

"The rest?" He chuckled and she blushed. "Fred, I honestly cannot fathom what you were thinking. I didn't want Ron to find out that way. You saw how he was at dinner. This is the first time Bill and I have met. I don't want your family to have this impression  
/of me. Is this how you want our relationship to be?"

She hurried in front of him and risked grasping his arms. "Please tell me you understand the position you've put me? Tell me."

"Love." He met her gaze and she felt her blush deepen under the seriousness of his expression. "I would never want you to be in a position where my family didn't think the world of you. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable. I am so sorry that you  
/feel like your reputation is in any way compromised, but I am absolutely not sorry for anything else."

She sighed and fell against him, forehead resting on his chest as she shook her head. "Honestly, why do I put up with you? This is your prank for the summer? Your plan is to have me on edge as you use our relationship to further embarrass and confuse  
/your brothers."

"Oh, never, pet." He kissed her hair and they were quiet for a moment before she felt him heave a great sigh. "Bill is the oldest. He graduated top of his class, was captain of the football club and managed to work a summer job every summer without fail  
/from the time he turned 11."

She tightened her arms around him, signally him she was listening. "Me and George-."

"George and I."

"-we've always had to grab attention away from the others if we wanted it. So, when we were home last summer and Bill was telling us about his new bird, I got suspicious. See, he never talks about the girls he sees anymore cause he never has the time  
/to spare for them to get serious."

"Fred."

"So, I may have been keeping my nose to ground and when _George and I_ were looking for renting space, I may have noticed a certain sibling lurking about the shops. This sibling may have been shopping for rings." She gasped as the pieces fell into  
/place and

shoved herself away enough to look up at him. "I, uh, might have decided to steal his spotlight."

"When's she getting here?"

"Yeah, she's coming in tomorrow. He was going to tell them last night, but he had to ring her up last minute when I dropped my bomb." She tried not to find his grin of triumph adorable. "One night of chaos completely devoted to me and my girl."

She would tell Ginny that she put up a fight when she made her way back to the room. She knew Ginny wouldn't believe it and she didn't care as she let him pull her across his chest as they lay under the stars in the field behind the Burrow. She tried  
/not to giggle when he would get excited and need her to pull away.

"You're terrible." He snorted and kissed behind her ear. "Really, you are. Using me like that. I should have made you suffer longer."

"I'll be suffering plenty long next year. I am not going to let you be justifiably mad at me now, when you're here and I can hold you." She looked down at him and smiled softly as his cheeks pinked in a rare show of vulnerability. "I am quite attached  
/to you, Hermione. You managed to make an honest man out of me. You are such an odd, wonderful bird."

Bill was not so forgiving of Fred the next morning, not that Fred was asking for any forgiveness. "How long has this been going on then, mate? So, you two are dating. Since when? 'Cause last summer you two were with Lee while I was around and I don't  
/remember you two being chummy when we were camping the year before."

"Actually, that is an excellent question." Ginny glared, shifting her burning gaze between them as she aggressively cut into her eggs. "When did you two love doves start poisoning the air with your disgusting courtship of lies? See, you bastard, I can  
/write."

"Ginny."

"Enlighten us?"

Harry began coughing and Ron's attention broke from his brother long enough to check him. "Yeah. When did this start? I can't make heads or tails of it."

"You were never that good at sums, Ronniekins." His mother scolded him and Fred ceased playing his game of one sided footsie with Hermione. "Alright, well. I'm sure you lot remember the nonsense on the train out to Hogwarts last fall. About a month after  
/that. Like 'Moine said yesterday."

"She wasn't at the Halloween Ball, though."

Fred arched a brow and the self satisfied smirk that crossed his face made Hermione hang her head. "And neither was I. Since you two were attempting to scam on the birds at the disco, we were quite capable of managing a "date" of our own."

"She opted to monitor the halls that night. Good one, but no dice." She shook her head, ever so slightly, and could picture the grin that was taking over her boyfriend's handsome face. "Bloody hell, you're lying. Hermione takes her responsibilities very  
/seriously."

"Why do you think it took until the Halloween Ball?"

She kicked him and he stopped wagging his eyebrows. "Fred! Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I promise there will be no funny business while I'm staying here."

"After last night?"

Fred was scolded severely for the fight that ensued after he began reciting some of his sister's poetry in retaliation. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gearing up to scolding the couple after, Hermione could sense it. Fortunately for her, and the rest at the  
/table, a knocking began sounding through the house just as Mrs. Weasley was raising her finger.

"Oh, look at the time. It's nearly a quarter passed ten. You two are in for a right lecture once this is sorted." Bill mumbled an apology as he moved passed her and toward the front door. "What on earth has gotten into my son's?"

Bill returned shortly after, escorting a woman Hermione could only blink at in disbelief. "Fleur Delacour? His fiancé is Fleur bloody Delacour. Are you ruddy serious?"

"His what, dear?"

She blushed as she met Fred's gaze and knew she'd definitely done something wrong when he sent her a kiss with a proud twinkle in his eyes. She threw her hand in front of her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. Bill was furious as he glared his bother  
/down.

"Bill! You said we were going to them together." Her thick accent made her sound angrier than Hermioneas the blonde woman slapped the man's arm. "You wicked man."

"How can she sound both angry and flirtatious?"

Hermione shrugged, still blushing a shade of red similar to the shade of Ginny's hair. "I think it's a French thing. Or maybe it's a skill we acquire after we reach womanhood?"

"I thought you'd already done that with Fred?"

"Fred and she have done what, dear?"

Hermione blushed darker and slapped her friend's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's sloppy and not well edited. I wanted to have a little more fun with the Bill situation. This one is for real complete now.I hope you enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated as always.


End file.
